Como niños pequeños
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Todo mundo sabía que mukuro y hibari eran muy competitivos entre sí, tanto que parecían dos niños pequeños peleando por su juguete favorito. Summary Fail pero una leida no mata. Fic no yaoi


**Si lo se debería de actualizar mis historias pero es que doña imaginación no se digna a aparecer y mientras buscaba un documento me encontré con esto, un pequeño one-shot que escribi en mis tiempos de ocio, de hecho esto fue lo primero que escribi pero por azares del destino no fue publicado **

**Inner:Entiendase flojera y que se le perdio entre mil carpetas.**

**Exacto, bueno para aclarar esto no es un fic yaoi, bueno ahi leves insinuaciones pero leve.**

**Inner: Ahora sin nada más que agregar les dejamos con la historia.**

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a Fannyneko-chan**_

_**es propiedad de la grandiosa Amano-sama, alabenla.**_

* * *

Entre esos 2 guardianes había una pelea a muerte, si a mukuro le gustaba algo hibari lo quería y viceversa si a hibari le agradaba algo mukuro lo quería, parecían pequeños niños peleando entre ellos y eso perfectamente lo sabían todos los demás, pero se preguntaban si esa competitividad suya también aplicaba en la atención de las personas.

Oya, oya tsunayoshi-kun acaso ya te has rendido y me entregaras tu cuerpo.-hablo el guardián de la niebla al ahora su actual "jefe" el cual iba entrando a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

Ah! Mukuro tu nunca cambiaras.-suspiro el castaño debido a la actitud de su querido guardián.-no, no vengo a entregarte mi cuerpo, por lo que venía era para saber dónde se encontraba chrome, ¿no la has visto?

Oya, y para que necesitas a mi querida chrome.-interrogo el peli índigo

Para unos asuntos que te incumben.-contesto el castaño dispuesto a irse-y como veo que aquí no está me marcho a seguirla buscando

Kufufufu, que agresivo tsunayoshi-kun yo solo preguntaba.-contesto con falsa indignación.-además si se trata de chrome también me incumbe por lo tanto te acompañare.-y diciendo esto se dispuso a seguirlo.

Como tsuna veía que no iba a poder convencer a mukuro le permitió seguirle, aunque después de unos cuantos minutos se arrepintió, debido a que su guardián se aburrió en el transcurso del camino y este decidió divertirse haciendo un par de ilusiones un tanto sangrientas, las cuales hicieron que el pequeño décimo sufriera más de una vez un pequeño infarto, cuando la paciencia del castaño estaba por terminarse dos personas llegaron como ángeles para mukuro, estas se trataban de nada más ni nada menos que aquella chica peli morada que llevaba tiempo buscando junto al guardián de la nube. Ambos se encontraban felizmente platicando, cosa que no fue muy bien vista por el chico de ojos bicolor.

Bossu, mukuro-sama.-hablo la chica al percatarse de la presencia de ambos jóvenes

Chrome-chan.- contesto el castaño haciendo que las ganas de matar a su otro guardián de la niebla desaparecían- te he estado buscando

Kufufufu, hibari kyoya que haces con mi querida chrome.- pregunto un tanto enojado mukuro debido a la presencia de la alondra.

Hn, eso a ti no te importa, si quiero platicar con ella o con alguien más no es de tu incumbencia.-contesto el ex prefecto.- más importante a que se debe tu asquerosa presencia junto a tsunayoshi

Oya, si quiero estar con tsunayoshi no debería importarte, además a él no le incomoda mi presencia.-contesto el ilusionista mientras tomaba de la cintura a tsuna haciendo enojar a hibari.

La razón por la que hacia esto era porque hace un par de días se dio cuenta que dicho guardián de la nube hallaba agradable al castaño, y bueno, como mukuro era mukuro decidió que él tendría más atención por parte del chico que hibari y desde ese momento se dedicó a ser más atento con tsunayoshi, comportándose algunas veces un tanto, bueno mejor dicho demasiado cariñoso con dicho castaño frente a la alondra.

Por su parte hibari también se percató que dicho guardián de la niebla tenía un par de sentimientos por la chica cabeza de piña (como él le llamaba) y decidió acercarse más a ella para así molestarlo, como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Hn, lo mismo digo no debería molestarte el que este con chrome.-dijo acercándose a la chica y al igual que como había hecho el otro tomándola por la cintura haciendo sonrojar a la pobre.

Ambos parecían perros y gatos peleando, se podían ver chispas saltando entre ellos al chocar sus miradas, por su parte las pobres victimas (entiéndase como chrome y tsuna) solo veían la escena que se desataba frente a ellos, no importándoles lo más mínimo.

Pero eso cambió desde la perspectiva de tsuna debido a lo que sus ojos vieron, hibari se acercaba lentamente al cuello de chrome intentando darle un beso, y ante tal acción mukuro imito a kyoya, solo que este se dirigía a los labios del chico, cuando por fin ambos guardianes rozaban dicha parte del cuerpo de sus "victimas" se podría decir que algo dentro del castaño y la peli morada exploto, haciendo que ambos se liberaran de su agarre, y una pequeña explosión se escuchara en el lugar.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban trabajando en una oficina, la cual se podía distinguir fácilmente como la oficina del décimo Vongola, el joven castaño se encontraba firmando papeles mientras la chica se encontraba preparando un café para su jefe.

Gracias chrome.-hablo tsuna mientras tomaba el café que su guardiana había preparado

Bossu,-dijo la chica llamando la atención del castaño- ¿no cree que nos pasamos?

Eh?-soltó el chico no entendiendo a que se refería

Sobre lo de mukuro-sama y hibari-san.-le contesto chrome debido a la cara de duda de su jefe

Y para entender de lo que los locos hablan regresemos un poco atrás.

_**-Flashback-**_

Ambos guardianes se acercaban peligrosamente a sus presas (tsuna y chrome) pero al momento de casi lograrlo algo les detuvo, de dichas victimas irradiaba un aura asesina.

Hibari.-dijo tétricamente tsuna dirigiéndose a su guardián de la nube-quita tus manos de chrome.

Mukuro, aléjese inmediatamente del bossu.-ordeno enfada chrome haciendo que el susodicho se estremeciera, el más que nadie sabía que no era bueno el hacer enfadar a chrome.

Ambos jóvenes involuntariamente aflojaron sus brazos, lo cual facilito el escape de los otros dos. Una vez libres el castaño entro en modo híper debido a su enfado y chrome, bueno se podría decir que chrome entro en su modo sádico, ambos estaban seguros que harían pagar a esos dos, tsuna no quería lastimar mucho a sus guardianes (además de que tampoco quería hacer más papeleo) por lo que opto por utilizar el X-burner en su más bajo nivel. Por su parte chrome aunque estimaba mucho a mukuro no iba a permitir que este se saliese con la suya, si fuera por ella haría algo tan pero tan malévolo con mukuro, que de seguro el pobre no dormiría en varios día, pero, por el bien de su jefe iba a contenerse.

Finalmente como todo mundo supo la historia después de un par de segundos una pequeña explosión salió de dicho lugar y bueno un mukuro y un hibari quedaron un tanto nockeados mientras los otros dos jóvenes salían tranquilos de dicho pasillo encaminándose a trabajar.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

Hmm… no, se lo tenían merecido.-dijo finalmente el castaño mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles.-listo termine.-se dijo más bien para si mismo.

Pero, bossu.-dijo chrome intentando nuevamente

Pero nada chrome, se lo tenían bien merecido.-dijo tsuna parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su guardiana- después de todo cualquiera que ose tocarte las pagara muy caro.-pronuncio mientras ponía su mano en la fina mejilla de Chrome

B-bossu.-contesto chrome un tanto sonrojada.

Ey, chrome que te he dicho de llamarme así, dime tsuna, después de todo estamos saliendo ¿no?-le reclamo el un tanto en broma mientras la abrazaba

Pero, bos...-se interrumpió a si misma debido a la mirada de su pareja.- quiero decir…. T-tsuna…-san.- dijo y al terminar la oración se pudo oír como al mencionado le caía una gota de la sien.

Supongo que tendré que esperar más para ser llamado simplemente Tsuna o Tsu-kun.-pensó el castaño.

Tsuna-san, no crees que deberíamos decirle a mukuro-sama y a hibari-san que estamos saliendo.-pregunto chrome zafándose del abrazo del castaño.

Les diremos luego, además supongo que ya lo imaginaran después de lo de hoy.-dijo con simpleza el chico mientras tomaba a la joven de la cara, estando a pocos centímetros de juntar los labios con la ilusionista, una puerta voladora les interrumpio.

¡Tsunayoshi!, ¿!qué significa eso de que estas saliendo con mi querida chrome ¡?-irrumpió violentamente y gritando el guardián de la niebla el cual ahora traía un par de vendas, y al lado de este se encontraba el guardián de la nube.

Mukuro, porque entras así de la nada.-reclamo enojado el castaño debido a la interrupción de sus guardianes.-hibari-san ¿tú también?-dijo el chico sorprendido de ver a los dos juntos.

Sawada tsunayoshi, por ocultar información de tal magnitud y golpearme, te morderé hasta la muerte.-contesto la alondra enojada mientras sacaba sus tonfas listo para golpear al chico.

Odio estar de acuerdo con este tipo, pero por ocultarme que salías con chrome, te llevare de paseo al infierno.-dijo mukuro mientras en su ojo aparecía el kanji número 1

E-esperen ustedes dos.- decían el castaño retrocediendo un poco debido al aura que irradiaban esos dos.

De esta no te escapas.-Pronunciaron ambos jóvenes.

Hieee!.-se escuchó resonar un grito por toda la mansión, grito que desde hace tiempo no se escuchaba.

En cuanto a tsuna, si quieren saber que le paso bueno, digamos que tuvo que lidiar con la furia de sus dos guardianes lo cual le causo un par de heridas que lo inmovilizaron por 2 días, días en los cuales era cuidado por una atenta chrome, y de vez en cuando fastidiado por mukuro o "visitado" por hibari. Si definitivamente esos dos eran como dos niños pequeños, dos niños que harían lo que fuera para obtener su juguete favorito aun si este se trataba de la atención de las personas.

* * *

**Ok, no sé porque escribí esto, realmente no lo recuerdo, creo que fue porque me encontré con un par de personas que hasta por la atención de la gente peleaban, y cuando los vi me quede de así "parecen niños pequeños" y después de observarlos bien se me vino esta idea todo a lo random, la cual incluía a Hibari y Mukuro.**

**Inner: Si se preguntar porque el 2796, bueno, es que la autora no se le ocurría nada y de repente una luz la ilumino, o bueno mejor dicho una imagen de tsuna y chrome que apareció misteriosamente cuando buscaba 6927.**

**Bueno, esta triste historia merece un review?**


End file.
